Whitebeard lives on
by Youikina
Summary: Whitebeard is Harry Potter! Going back to his original world, Edward bring his sons, with an extra boy. A deal was made. Save the Wizarding World, and Edward gets to live another lifetime with his sons
1. Chapter 1

**Found this story in my archives. I really like this one. I might update it, only if you guys like it**

**From Youikina**

* * *

Edward Newgate knew he had died. He had died trying to avenge his son, Ace. He would gladly die to defend his is no death that is nearly as worthy as dying to defend your child. He felt proud of himself, the way he went out. Now that he is dead, he wonders what is going to happen to his sons. They all have strong hearts, so they should be alright.

How would they handle his death? Are they taking care of each other? He could only hope that they did not go after Teach. That would be one of the worst things that they could do. It would be better for them to just wait until that boy is strong enough.

He knew just moments after speaking to Ace's little brother, that this boy will be the next pirate king. Everything about him is exactly like Roger. Although he did search for one piece, he knew he would not get it. It would be someone from the new generation who will find it. He knew Shanks gave up the hat, but when he realized who Shanks gave the hat too, he laughed.

It would not have shocked him if Luffy was his son? Maybe there is someway Dragon and Roger were related. Ace is smart, reckless, and a gentlemen, much like Dragon when he was younger. Luffy is not so smart, loyal to a fault, and has that air about him. That air always spoke of turning the world upside and down.

He is dead.

He knew that.

If there was one thing that he thought he would do when he died, it was that he will be sent to hell for all the people he killed in his life.

What Edward did not expect, was to find himself in a barren room. This room has nothing in it. The walls are a pitch black, and the floor is obsidian. There were no patterns on the wall, floors, or ceiling. There is nothing here.

"It is good to see you again Harry," he heard. Looking up, he found himself face to face with a women. This woman is hidden in a very large black cloak. From the little light coming from her shrouded face, he could tell that this women has light brown hair. Her face is angular, and her lips thin. Her very frame spoke of how thin her entire body is.

"Where am I? Who are you? My name is Edward Newgate," he said, giving the women a glare. The woman gave a chuckle before taking another step forward. She seemed to like laughing at him. What did this women want? Why did this women call him by another name? Does this women know something about his history?

It is not a well known face that he was found abandoned on a small island beaten nearly to death. The doctors called his survival a miracle. They really thought he was going to die. How he survived, they had no idea. His caretakers made sure he grew well and healthy. However, he lost all memories of his time with his relatives.

"Why is Harry Potter," he demanded. If this women knows his past, then maybe he could find out who he was.

"Your birth name is Harold James Potter. You were four when you were found on that island, were you not," said the woman, giving a sad smile at him.

Edward felt enraged. How does this woman know his history? Where is she getting her information?

The women held up her hand in an apologetic way. Her hand is thin, and has little muscles.

"I was the one who sent you away. I am not your mother. I am the spirit of Gaia, mother earth. You are to play a very important task in my world. I sent you away so you could be safe. A man from the world you were born in, is causing a lot of trouble. I need you help," said Gaia, giving a small smile. She lowered her hood, and he could only gasp. She looks absolutely starved. Why is she so skinny?

"What must I do," he asked. Her smile grew, showing sparking white teeth. A little more life came back into her face.

Over his life, he has seen many things. This is the first time be laid eyes on the spirit of the world.

"What will happen if I do this task for you," he asked.

"I will bring your sons into this world, even the dead ones," she said. His head shot up in shock.

"Before or after," he whispered. He really wanted to see his sons again.

"Both. Time moves differently in your world, then it does here. Several years have passed since I summoned you. Luffy has already become Pirate King. He is leading a war against the government. He will most likely win. He has a lot of people fighting with him. Marines, Pirates, and civilians alike," she started, before taking a deep breath. "You will be de-aged to fourteen again. You will be able to live out your life with your sons, and you will have more then enough money to spend. You are rich," laughed Gaia, before holding up her hand to see her wrist.

"What must I do. You are speaking of what I will get, but not the job at hand," demanded Edward. He really hated it when people did not get to the point. The woman took a shakey breathe, before sighing.

"The world you are going to be sent to is about to go into full out war. What you will be worried about is the United Kingdom. You will be fighting both sides, which is why you must have yours sons with you, and many more. Hundred of people from your original world will be joining you, as your children. I am sorry, but your going to have several pirates from other crews join your family. I want you to do whatever you can to take over this world. Change it for the better, so that there can finally be a time of piece.

"I agree to it," he said. Gaia smiled, before the area around him changed.

"Thank you Whitebeard," she whispered, before the world around him fades. In place of the darkness, is a room full of light.

He is now in a place that is like a Government building. The walls looked golden in color. However, his vision is still trying to adjust to the sudden change in room.

"Mr. Potter, your here. Good," said someone in front of him. Looking down, he saw in front of him is some type of creature. Whatever it is, it is short. The thing mentioned for him to follow him. He followed the creature through the building. Where in the world is he?

They came to a very large room. The room is like a room at the bank in Waters Seven. Although, he had only been there a time or two. In front of the tall desk, which is completely full of paperwork, is a very large comfy chair. He took a seat in the very large chair. He hated how much he shrunk. He is the same size as an average fourteen year old. It was when he turned thirty when he hit his growth spurt.

"What are you," he asked. He really did not want to offend one of these creatures.

The creature turned to him in shock, before stating," we are goblins." Goblins? He had never heard of that phrase before. There were no legends in his world about them.

"Why am I here," he asked, drawing the attention of the goblins. The goblin turned to him, before standing up as tall as it could. Even with it's suit on, the creature barley would reach his knee.

"You are here to get your inheritance figured out," said one of the goblins. Edward just nodded. He felt he is going to be here for a while.

Inheritance? He has an inheritance? Didn't Gaia say that he is rich? This is going to be awesome. However, he felt like this is going to take a little while.

000000

It took him longer then he thought to get the inheritance problem figured out. He found himself the Lord of Several houses. Potter, Black, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Newgate families were the main ones. He merged all of the money and heirlooms into the new huge Potter-Newgate vault.

Then he went to Potter manor, where he found all of his sons staring at him in wonder and crying. Before he could get a word out, he was swarmed by his sons. They were all hugging him close. Their sobs of joy brought smiles to his face.

He didn't realize how much he missed his children, until he saw them. He missed them so much. They are his life. Even though several more pirate crews will join his family, they will be his children. His family is going to be so big!

Once they all calmed down, Edward noticed Ace standing off to the side crying. He went over, and hugged the smaller boy. The boy bore no scar of his death, which in a good thing in his opinion. He could not bare to see the scars of where that punch hit his son.

"There Ace. We are together again. That is all that matters," he said, before Ace broke down. After the sobs turned into sniffles, Ace was let down. The boy was quicky surrounded by his siblings, all wanting to hug their lost brother.

"Thank you pops," Ace said. His tear strained, happy face made him smile at the boy.

"Pop," came a question from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to see a small blond boy in a blue outfit, looking really confused. The top hat really looked cute on the boy too. Ace seemed to recognize who the boy is.

"Sabo," whispered Ace in shock. Ace got his brothers to release him, before running over to the blond boy. He brought the blond boy into a crushing hug. The squawk the boy gave, got plenty of laughs.

"Ace is that you," shouted the boy in shock.

Ace leaned back, before nodding. Sabo hugged Ace back tightly, before they released each other. Ace brought Sabo up to him.

"Pops, this is Sabo, another one of my younger brothers. Can he be your son too," Ace asked.

Edward allowed a smile to come across his face.

"Of course. Now boys, there is a lot I got to tell you. We got one hell of a job coming up, but the rewards will be worth it. This is the world I was originally born in. My birth name is Harold James Potter. Would you all like to take the Newgate last name. You can hyphenate it if you want," he said, before more sobs broke out from the group. Marco gave a small smile, before stepping forward.

"I hereby proclaim all of these boys to be members of the Newgate family," Edward shouted, before a binding light surrounded everyone. The light vanished, but nothing changed.

"The new symbol for all of my houses is the Whitebeard Pirates symbol. Wear it with pride boys," shouted Edward, before cheers went through the entire manor.

"You may all claim your bedrooms. If you want to share fine. I get the Master bedroom though. We have more then enough room here. Plus, we got a huge backyard," shouted Edward. The boys all rushed around the house. Well it is more of a castle.

Marco decided to take the tallest tower. All the boys decided to stay pretty close together though. The second large dinning room was turned into a bunking room if everyone wanted to stay together. There were a lot of hammocks in there. Turns out that laying in still beds didn't suit them They mostly stayed in the hammocks, that are charmed to mimics the flow of a boat.

The library is being used again and again, they were trying to find out as much as they could about their few world. With war on the horizon, it is best to prepare. The more they read about this world, the more annoying this world became. How lazy can people be? At least the world government tried to help people, but this is just one large cover up. This wizards are incredibly weak.

Those who did not have devil fruit powers spent a lot of time in the large lake outside. Those with devil fruits would try different sports in the back yard. They were having fun just being a family again.

As they sat the the main large dinning room, eating as much as they could, owls swooped into the dinning room.

Edward stood. "Don't even thinking about landing on the table," he spoke. The owls immediately landed on the chairs. He had no problems with animals, but he will not allow them to waste perfectly good food by landing on his clean table.

There are ten owls in the house. The ones who had the letter behind them, took the letters. Edward looked at his letter with slight annoyance.

_Mr. H Potter-Newgate_

_Main Dinning room _

_Potter Manor_

Interesting, this must be the school he read about.

On top of the letter is the Hogwarts insignia. Under the symbol is the words, _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Under that is the worlds, _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter-Newgate_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry into the forth year level._

He skimmed over the rest, before looking at Marco and Ace. They got letters as well.

"Pops, I think you forgot that most of us are de-aged. Most of us are in your grade or younger," laughed Marco.

Edward sighed, before nodding. He did forget that face. It looks like Jozu will have to be in charge of the Whitebeard pirates that are older then him, at least while he is away.

"Jozu, you will be the main person in charge. Thatch, you will be second in command while we are away. While we are at this school, I want you all to be training. There is going to be a war in a years time, I want to make sure that we are ready," he said the two, who had wide eyes at him. He could see determined eyes all staring at him. They had all been through war before, they knew what it is like. They would do whatever is possible to not loose any member of their family again.

"We should all pen a response. We will go to Daigon Alley tomorrow," Edward said, before shouts rang through the crew. Most of those who are leaving didn't want to leave their crew members. He didn't want to leave either. This house is just as much of his home as the Moby Dick was.

"We will be back next summer. We will be together my sons, but I need to complete the task given to me. Going to this damned school is required," Edward said, silencing the protests. His sons all gave a nod, understanding his reasoning. Most of the people in the room were not very pleased with it though.

"Those who got your letters will come with me. Let us write these damn letters so the birds wont try to steal our food," shouted Ace, before agreements rang though the hall. If there is two things you never do is steal a pirates money or their food.

It was not long before every letter was written, and the birds were gone.

That night was full of talks of this new world. Insults were thrown about the pathetic wizards. When it came time for the war, they would do what is not acceptable by normal people. They will murder anyone who dare tried to harm their family. During this school, they will not sit back and allow these idiots to walk over them. If needed, they will kill them. There are no if, and, or buts about it.

000000

They walked through Daigon Alley. This place is not as great as some of the other islands of the Grand Line. This place is just so small, that pushing and shoving is required. Since Edward set up a bag that would automatically link to his vaults, and a credit card for the muggle world.

They went to every shop. Since there were only about ten of the Whitebeard Pirates, who are going to Hogwarts, it was easy to keep everyone's things separate. Sabo, who is eleven, is the only one who is younger then everyone. Ace, and Marco both had to have their cloths made to be fire proof, and got cloths that looked exactly like their old ones. Sabo hates the robes, as did every one of the Whitebeard pirates. They would only wear their robes to class. Other then that, they would dress normally.

They managed to get everything with the insignia of the Whitebeard pirates on everything.

They made it back to Potter Manor, where they spent as much time with their crew members as possible.

Edward is currently relaxing in the library with Hogwarts: A History, in hand.

"Pops," he heard from beside him. He knew it was Sabo. Looking down, he saw a sad boy looking up at him in worry. The boy has been depressed the last few days. Most likely the boy is scared or over thinking something.

"What is it son," he asked softly. Sabo opened his mouth to speak. Edward, shifted slightly, picking the boy up on his lap. The boy blushed, before leaning back into his chest. Edward did not tell anyone this, but when he has young children in his family, he loved to carry them around. However, he never had anyone this young before. So, he is taking pleasure in the fact that he can pick up the boy with ease, even though he is only four feet tall, and the boy is three something.

"What if I don't make any friends. What if they only want to be friends with me because I am related to you," whispered Sabo, his eyes full of worry. From the story Ace told them about the other day, he knew Sabo used to be a noble of his world. He really did not have any friend while living the life of a noble. However, when he ran away, he got two brothers instead.

So that is what he is worried about. He knew the easiest way to put the boys worries to rest.

"My dear son, it is alright if you do not make any friends. I find the people of this world very rude, acting like the nobles from our own world. Do remember, that you have brothers and sister now. We will protect you. While we can not be pirates like in our home world, due to their technology, we can still be a family. What does a family do for each other," he asked the small boy.

The blond boy looked confused. Apparently, his parents never taught him about love. Damn nobles, all they care about is money!

"As a family, we protect, and provide for each other. No one will get left behind," came from the doorway. In the doorway is Ace and Marco, but most of the Whitebeard crew is behind them. They are all smiling at the small boy, who is now blushing.

One by one, they stepped into the room, surrounding the two of them. The large library is now packed full of people, just to show their new little brother the love he needs.

"Sabo, we are a family. We wont let anyone hurt you. So, if anyone does, we will show them what we can do," said Ace, ruffling Sabo's hair.

Sabo gave a large smile, before jumping on Ace. Ace did not expect the jump, but he caught the boy. Sabo hugged Ace for all he is worth.

"That is my little bro," laughed Ace. Cheers broke out through the group asMarco decided it was his time to ruffle his hair.

Today is their last day together until Christmas.

They were going to spend it as a family.

0000000000

It is time for them to leave. They decided to have their good byes at home. They did not want to crowd the train station. Tears were pouring as they appeared at the Hogwarts Express. The thing had nothing on the sea train, Puffing Tom. It did have it own look though. They got on the train, and got to their seats. The compartment changed to fit all ten of them at once.

"This train ride is going to be boring. I suggest we read on our way there. We can annoy people who come to our compartment looking for me," said Edward or Harry as he is now going to be called. He really did not like the name at all. He would rather like to be called Edward.

"You got it Pops," said Ace, giving a large smile. Marco just pulled out a potions books. It seemed the phoenix took to them, even though there were several potions that he could not make. These were potions that had dark ingredients in them.

Apparently news that Harry Potter is back spread faster then he would have liked. First there was a girl, who had bushy hair. She came to the compartment and demanded to know which one of them is Harry Potter. It was Haruta, who shoved her out. She called her a snot nosed girl, who did not know how to stay out of someone's business. The girl tried to come back in, only to get punched. Then the girl ran away crying.

The second person to come is a red headed boy, who told them that he is going to be Harry Potter's best friend. Ace gave him a flaming fist to the head. The third was a blond haired boy, who just wanted his picture to show he met him. Instead of sending him out, Edward beckoned him in.

"Listen, I will hire you to take as many picture of my boys and I. If you are good we will hire you for many other events," said Edward with a small smirk. The boys eyes went wide, before he gladly agreed to do as asked. They did not tell him his name either.

The forth person to come into the compartment was a chubby boy, who was not looking at them. He just stepped in and closed the door in front of him. He seemed to be listening to the footsteps outside. He seemed to be scared out of his mind.

"What is wrong," Edward asked. The boy jumped, before turning around in shock. He stared at them in slight fear. Edward felt a connection to this boy. This boy should join his crew. While he may not be physically strong, he would need a true family.

"Nothing," muttered the boy.

"Speak up," Edward said.

"Nothing," the boy said louder.

"That did not look like nothing. You looked scared out of your mind. Will you tell me your story," Edward asked, mentioning for his crew members to make room. The boy sat down, and told his story. He told of his abuse from his grandmother to his school mates. His teachers did nothing, and one teacher abused him.

The more they heard, the more enraged the Whitebeard Pirates got.

"Neville, I would like you to join my family. We will protect you," said Edward. The boy froze, before his eyes began to water. The boy sobbed while nodding his head. Shouts of new Nakama rang through the compartment.

The happiness was ended when a idiot blond boy opened the door. The first thing he did was demand to know where Potter was. Then the boy demanded to know why transfers were hanging out with the weakling Longbottom. Edward knew better then to hit him. The boy would go straight through the train. Marco got up, picked the boy up by his collar.

"The only weakling I see is you. If you come near my Nakama again, I will beat you down until you are black and blue. Now get lost," Marco said, before dropping the boy outside the compartment. The boy did the smart thing, he ran away like crazy. Neville just looked shocked at what they did, before giving out a very large smile.

They passed time telling Neville about their adventures in the Grand Line. Soon then they would have liked, they arrived at Hogwarts. They all got out, and headed with the first years.

They got to ride in the boats to Hogwarts. The boats were not very strong, so those with devil fruit powers tried not to move very much.

With a sigh, they managed to get to dry land. They made their way following Hagrid to the Great Hall. They were met up with a very strict teacher, who told them that they would be sorted last. It did not bother them, they merely followed the first years into the Great Hall.

They waited patiently for the first years to be sorted.

"Sabo Potter-Newgate," said Professor McGonnigal. Sabo took a deep breath, before going to the head of the great hall. He sat on the stool, ignoring the whispers.

"Hufflepuff," shouted the hat. Sabo gave a sigh, before moving to the table with the yellow and brown colored tied on their robes. The first years finished getting sorted.

A few of his members got sorted, all into Hufflepuff. It seems that they want to keep the family together.

"Ace Portgus-Potter-Newgate!" Ace walked up with a smile on his face. He took his seat on the stool, before the hat was placed on his head.

"Hufflepuff," shouted the hat. The hat said it so fast, it took a moment before anyone realized what he said.

Marco got called up, then Haruta, and both got placed in Hufflepuff. He is the only one left.

"Harry Potter-Newgate," said McGonnigal, gathering everyone's attention. He walked up to the stood, before sitting down with as much grace as captain should. The hat was placed on his head.

Ignoring his annoyance at all the stares and whispers, he sighed.

"_It is a pleasure to meet you, Captain Whitebeard. I suggest you want to go with your crew. _Hufflepuff," shouted the hat. Silence covered the entire great hall, before Hufflepuff began to cheer. The Gryffindors looked like they had been betrayed, the Slytherins looked at them like they are weak, and the Ravenclaws ignored them completely.

Dumbledore gave a speech about a tournament that is going to be taking place this year.

The crew smiled as the began to talk.

They went to the dorm room to find bed there. With an annoyed look at the bed, not a second later hammocks are where the beds once were.

With a smile, they all crawled into the hammocks. Bringing and end to their first day at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Review if you are not a flamer!**

**From Youikina  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**People, I am not perfect. I know I make quite a few grammar mistakes, and I am sorry. Things have been hard on me lately. It has only been two months since my friend passed away. His birthday is coming up, so we are going to have a memorial party on the Seventh of December. **

**If you really feel the need to nag about my stupid grammar, go ahead. Just to warn you, it will be ignored  
**

**From  
**

**Youikina**

* * *

Edward woke up refreshed. He sat up to find that he woke up before dawn again. Looking over, he saw his son sstill sleeping. Although they have blood on their hands, when they slept they looked innocent. They may be more mature, but that did not mean that they are not kids. They need to be taken care of. Edward sighed as he thought about all the kids he left at Potter Manor. He really wish he had a den den mushi to contact them with.

Silently, he shook each of his boys awake. They all blinked up at him, before their eyes adjusted.

"Let us go out and run some lap. We have two hours before breakfast," he said. Each boy nodded, before getting up as quite as he could. They went down to the common room to see Haruta already ready to go. Ace is lucky that the weather does not effect him as much, considering he is made of fire.

They all went down to the lake. They started with running laps around the lake. Whitebeard picked up two large boulders, and used them as weights. Ace is doing push up. Marco is running more laps. Haruta is going through her sword exercises. They were all doing what they could do within their time limit.

Then it was time to head back into the castle. They made it back to the Hufflepuff common room. They all took a shower, and got into those damned school robes. Finally, they went down to the Great Hall. It is mostly empty, but has a lot of food out. They all sat down and began eating. The food is not the healthiest. It is full of oil and fat. It is good on occasion, but they are warriors. They need healthy food to preform better.

A while passed, before Edward looked up to see a group of people looking at them shocked. Surely they saw them eat last night, this is nothing. Ace decided it was perfect time to fall face first into his food. Edward could not stop the laugh as the teachers at the head table freaked out. Most of them did not moce from their spot, they were only screaming. How annoying. One plump woman ran down, and stared to check over Ace.

"It is a medical condition he has. If he falls asleep, just wait until he wakes up. He is fine," He said to the woman.

Not a second later, Ace's head shot up. The boy looked around. Seeing the plump woman's apron, he wiped his face off on that. The woman yelled something, but they were too busy laughing. Ace looked sleepily at her, before going back to eating. The woman glared at them for a second, before sighing.

She muttered something, before going up to the teachers table. Most of the Great Hall is full by now.

Another woman came down, handing out papers. It must have their class times on it. Eventually, she handed them theirs.

"Mr. Potter. The headmaster would like to see you in his office," said the woman.

"Why does he require men," Edward demanded. He may be forced to attend this hell hole of a school, but that does not mean he is going to let anyone walk over him.

"This about where you vanished to these last few years," she said truthfully. He could tell that she is telling him the truth. This woman did not know how to speak to him. She is nervous for sure.

"Very well. You shall lead me there," he said standing. He ignored the stuttering teacher, and turned to his crew.

"Behave while I am gone. No destroying the grounds, no fires, and no attacking other students. You are allowed to defend yourselves," he said. These are his children. He is allowed to tell him what to do.

"You got it Pops," said Ace, giving him a large smile. Marco just gave a smile as he nodded. Haruta's replay was drowned out by the others. It seems to be a mix of "Yes Pops" and "Got it old man."

He walked out of the great hall. The teacher, Professor Sprout, leading him to the headmasters office.

They came to a eagle statue. The teacher said something, and the statue began turning to show stairs. He walked up the stairs. The teacher did not follow him.

He got to the top, and pushed open the door. The door resisted at first, before he put a little strength into it.

He came to see a pudgy man, an old man, a blond women, and a camera man.

"Hello Harry," said the Old man to him.

"My name is now Edward. I never gave you permission to use my first name," He said to the man. The headmaster hide his shock well for a normal person. However, he is a pirate. He is good at reading people. He could tell the man was shocked by how he acted. The pudgy man was shocked too. The woman held a quill in hand, writing in a notebook.

"Hello Mr. Potter," said the pudgy man, standing up. This pudgy man is annoying, most likely a politician.

"Potter-Newgate," he said, before the mans face became. Definitely an idiot in a powerful position.

"Mr. Potter-Newgate, we were wondering where you have been since you were four," said Dumbledore, trying to act like a grandfather. He gazed at the man closely. This man is not going to be his ally. That is for sure. This man is a manipulative bastard.

"I will tell you my story. I check anything that is going to be in the papers about me or my family. If it not up to my standards, it does not get published. If you change it after I check it, I will sue you and the paper, do I make myself clear," he said, glaring at all three of them.

"That is agreeable," said Fudge, before the old man could say anything. Edward's flickered to Dumbledore. Why would this man not agree with this?

"I do not trust the people in this castle. I would like each part about me delivered in person," he said. The woman seemed to be absolute shock.

"Agreed," snapped Fudge.

"Then we have an accord. If you go back on your word, you will regret it. Very well, I will tell you my story, in the great hall. I would rather only say it once," he said. He turned and walked out the door. He ignored Dumbledore, asking him to just tell them in his office.

He already made it to the Great Hall. The three behind him were panting, how pathetic.

The Great Hall is still full.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention," shouted Fudge, making his way to the podium. Every head turned to the front, just as he turned around. All the eyes are staring at him. Most of students were whispering.

"Mr. Potter-Newgate is going to tell us what happened to him over him over the years," said Fudge, before all whispering stopped. All eyes stared solely on him. It is like his crew looking at him waiting for orders.

"Although you know me by Harry Potter, I grew up as Edward Newgate. You may call me Whitebeard if I have not given you permission to call me by my first. Where I have been is a simple answer. When my dear Uncle Vernon decided to beat the freakishness out of me, my magic lashed out. Instead of taking me somewhere here, my magic took me to another dimension all together. I was raised as Edward. When I came back here, I was seventy-two. I woke up fourteen again with all my children with me," he said, giving a smirk at the boys at Hufflepuff.

The boys smiled at his praises.

"Are your sons biological," demanded Dumbledore. Edward could see the wheels twirling in his mans head.

"They are all adopted, but they are all mine. If I find a child in need of a family, I will let them join mine. A word of caution, if any of you dare harm any of my family, I will show you no mercy," said Whitebeard, before stepping down. He returned to his spot at the table.

Most of the school seemed to look at him with different look. Slytherins looked at him like he is a little buy. The Ravenclaws were interested about the world he came from. The Gryffindors looked at him like the Slytherins. The Hufflepuffs did not know what to think of him.

The silence did not last long, before whispers broke out throughout the hall.

"How annoy," said Marco, leaning back. Ace nodded.

"It is time for us to go to class," Haruta broke in. Most of the students are leaving. Good.

Looking down at his times tables, which is still laying on the table.

"Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws," muttered Marco.

They just stood, and followed one of the students of their year. They managed to make it to the classroom with no problems.

They listened to her go on and on about transfiguration notes. Edward's opinion of wizards is dropping very fast. This women is looking down on her students like they are not very important.

"I heard you were a fair women on the train, but I guess my source was wrong," said Marco, leaning back in chair, like her bored. Edward just glared at the women, who is now glaring at his son.

"I am fair," said McGonnigal.

"No. You are not. Stop looking down on your students. Houses should not matter, grades do. How on earth do you expect to motivate your student if you act like they are not worth your notice," Edward said. The shock on the other Hufflepuff''s faces stood out.

"I am fair," said the women, trying to defend herself.

"No. You are not," said a girl with red hair standing up. The girl glared at the women in front of him. The teacher seemed to be frozen in shock.

"Before we even continue learning, I think you need to think over your action concerning those who are not Gryffindors," snapped a Ravenclaw standing up.

The women looked flabbergasted.

It was like something in the women snapped. The teacher froze where she was, like she was remember something.

"How dare that bastard put a compulsion web on me," she muttered to herself. Unfortunately for her, every student heard it.

"Class dismissed. I will be heading to St. Mungos, and filing a report. There will be no homework," she said, before moving to the back room.

So, her actions were not her own. Interesting. He had a feeling it was Dumbledore.

"Men, do not trust anything the headmaster gives," Edward said, before all of his children nodded.

They left the classroom, heading towards the next class, Potions. On the way down, they came face to face with a crying Neville.

Neville is on the floor, curled in a ball. The boy is currently crying his eyes. Rage filled Edward, who dared hurt his new son. He immediately knelt down beside the crying boy.

"Neville look at me," he said. The boy looked up to show that half of his face is swollen with black and blue colors everywhere.

"What hurts," Edward asked. The boys tear strained face met his, eyes pleading for something. Edward knew this boy knew comfort.

"What hurts?" asked Edward.

"My face, my wrist, and my chest," muttered the boy. Every so carefully, Edward picked up the boy up. The boy gave a whimper in pain. More rage filled him.

"Neville Longbottom, so you accept your place among the Potter-Newgate family," he whispered.

"I do," said the boy. He could not believe that he did not ask the right word yesterday.

Another bright light encircled them.

"Neville, point me to the infirmary," Edward demanded. The boy would point whatever direction they needed. Edward tried not to hurt him anymore by moving too much.

"Neville, before we get there. Tell me who did this to you," asked Edward. His children behind him were barley controlling their anger. Their teeth are grinding together in anger.

"It was Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Zacharias Smith," said Neville, hiding hid face in his chest. Smith? Isn't that a Hufflepuff?

He entered the infirmary. The large women from the Great Hall came out to look at them. He tried to stop himself from sneering.  
"You will heal him. He has accepted a place into the Potter-Newgate family. There will be a harsh punishment or I will do something drastic," he said. The woman is currently sweating as he glared at her. He set Neville down on the cot in front of him.

"I got it under control. You may go back to class," she said, trying to act confident.

"We will stay here. You will explain everything your going to give him. If I don't like it, then you will not be allowed to give it to him. If I find you not adequate, I will contact St. Mungos to have you replaced," Whitebeard, before the woman froze exactly where she was. This woman must have a deal with that old man.

The woman immediately began to heal him. She would tell them the potion she is using. It is a good thing Marco studied Potions like crazy over the summer. He caught her trying to give him potions that were not the ones she said they were.

He decided it would just be easier. He wrote a letter to Fudge, and St. Mungos. He sent it off with a little raven that Haruta got at Knockturn alley.

The raven flew away fast.

After the women gave Neville he could handle, they let him rest. The boy is currently sleeping on the cot.

They spent the rest of the around his bed watching, planning revenge. Marco is currently muttering about the laws that still exist today. Edward could not stop himself from giving a large smile.

"Pops," he heard from behind. He turned to see Sabo, who is currently looking at Neville worried. He mentioned for the smaller boy to move closer. As soon as he was in reaching distance, he picked up the shocked blond. He planted the boy on his lap, watching the sleeping boy.

"He was attacked," Edward said. Sabo looked up, anger evident in his eyes. Apparently, Sabo is already deathly loyal to the family.

"No one will hurt our family and get away with it," snarled Sabo in anger.

Smiles spread through all of his children as they watch their new little brother.

"They will pay, I guarantee you this," said Edward.

"We did give a warning yesterday, does this mean we could call for a duel," asked Haruta, leaning forward.

"We did not tell them that Neville is part of our family, so it does not count," muttering Marco angrily. Edward glared at the floor in frustration.

"Each one of you boys will give Neville one of your robes, so he will bear the symbol of our family. During Christmas, we shall buy him so more, " said Edward, before smirks came through the group. If bore their symbol, it would mean he is part of their family.

Ace ran back to the common room, before bringing back on of his robes. Although Neville does not need his cloths to be fire proof, it would add some more protection for him in potions.

Neville is not longer hurting but his wrist needs another day before it is fully healed. His face is no longer swollen. Edward set Sabo on the ground. The blond was immediately picked by Ace. He was put on Ace's shoulders. The blond laughed as he looked down at his brother.

The boy gave a small smile, before taking the robes that were held out for him.

"It is supper time, we should eat before bed," said Neville as he looked at his clock. The pirates looked up in shock. How on earth did they forget about food?

"I will carry you. Do not try to whine," said Edward, before picking the now changed Neville. The boy in his arms blushed. Neville traced his hand over the embroidered symbol instead of the Hogwarts symbol. The skull and crossbones made him feel protected.

They walked down to the Great Hall. No one dared stop them as they moved through the steps.

They came to the Great Hall. Every eye turned to them. Then all eyes went to Neville, who blushed bright back.

They moved the Hufflepuff table. There was a large opening for them. There was not room for Neville then. Seeing Smith, he used one hand to pick the boy up by the scruff of his neck. He handed Neville over to Marco.

The boys eyes were wide when they met his angry eyes.

"Neville Longbottom is a part of my family now. Lay another hand on him again, and I will challenge you to a honor duel to the death," he sneer at the boy. The boy looked like he was caught in tail lights.

Edward walked over to Gryffindor table, dropping Smith in Neville's normal spot.

"This goes for you Weasley, Finnigan, and Thomas," he said. The three boys decided to loose control of their blanders.

"You four are pathetic," snarled Haruta, ready to snap at them. Thank god they got the good trunks, where they hid their weapons.

"Is that really nessicary," asked Dumbledore, holding up his hands. The old man is trying to calm down the scared shitless kids.

"In my world, you would not get a warning. You would get slaughtered," shouted Ace in his anger. The words hit everyone in the room hard.

Dumbledore seemed to be a loss for words.

They all sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Most of the table is scared of them now. They ignored them, and began chatting about the adventures they had on the Grand line.

"Pops, I miss good cooking. This food does not even taste half as good as the food back home," whined Ace, after taking a bite of the food.

A pop was heard. They turned to see a little creature staring at them.

"What would you like to eat sirs," said the house elf, tilting his head just right to look adorable.

"Healthy food. We are warriors. Having all this fried food and fat is not good for us," said Edward. The elf vanished. Not a second later, healthy food appeared in front of them.

They immediately began eating.

"This taste amazing," said Marco after taking one bite. Hums of agreement rang through the Whitebeard pirates.

"Pops, do you remember the time where Thatch got drunk and proposed to Shanks," laughed Haruta. A new round of laughter rose from the pirates. That was certainly a day to remember. During one of of the many times Shanks met up with him, they all got drunk. Thatch got drunk enough to confused Shanks with a girl. He decided to propose to the lovely lady, and tried to kiss her. Shanks punched the drunk pirate so hard, he fell unconscious. They did not let Thatch live it down for months.

"We should bother our dear brother when we get home," laughed Vance, one of his crew members.

Edward looked up to see a girl getting ignored at her own table. He had a feeling that she is used to it. He will watch her for a few days, then ask her to join his family.

His family is getting bigger, he is so happy.


	3. Chapter 3

He could only stare at the broken and tired man in front of him in worry. This man is not an average person, but he has ben used and hurt by so many people, he needs just someone to care. At first, he thought this man would be a problem The way this man treats his students is not a way a teacher should act.

So, he decided that before he even went to potions class, he would speak to the new professor. With a little direction from the moving pictures, he found his way to the Potion Master's bedroom. The portrait in front of him was a women, who was begging him to help the professor. She opened the door for him, allowing him to enter.

He stepped into the room to find it an absolute mess. Papers, cloths, and furniture are all in pieces. What on earth happened here. Then he heard it, the sobs. The noise startled him out of his shock. He looked at the broken man, who lay curled in a small ball. The man is moving back and forth, trying to calm down.

There was only thing he could do, he wrapped his arms around the male. The male froze in complete shock. Lifting the frozen frame, he moved to the only remaining compete piece of furniture, a large chair. He sat on the chair, holding the male tight. Making sure not to say a single word, he rubbed circles in the man's back.

Ever so slowly, the man's sobs started to go away. Then the man started to tell him everything about himself. This had only happened once before to him. It was when he mat one of his beloved children. He began to listen to every word the man spoke.

The man in front of him was abused as a kid. The only person he had was his biological mother. When they came to Hogwarts, they were put into separate houses. He suffered abuse from hiss classmates. Then came the rise of Voldemort, the man was forced to join his service. He became until loyal to Voldemort, until he went after his mother. Then he went to Dumbledore. As the Potions Master spoke of all the evil the man had done to everyone, he felt rage.

"Severus Snape, look up at me," he commanded. The man froze, before looking him directly in the eyes. It seem that the man is not used to people looking kindly at him. The man does not know what to do.

"Severus Snape, I give you the offer of joining the Potter-Newgate family. We take care of our own. If you join my family, I will send you to my home. You will be taken care of, never having to do something you don't want to," he offered. The man's eyes went wide in shock.

'I...Accept," he whispered in relief. As the blinding light surrounded them, he stood up from the seat. He left the room, shutting the door behind him. With every step he took, the more relaxed his newest son became in his arms. With a small smile, he made his way through the Hogwarts walls. Then, he left the school. He needs to get to the point where he could use a portkey.

H had to leave Hogwarts grounds. Following the road, he came to a small town. As soon as he got there, he activated the portkey he always kept on him.

With the feeling of being shoved through a tube, the environment change. He is no longer near Hogwarts. Looking up, he gave a smirk to the goblin in front of him. Griphook smirked back down at him.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter-Newgate," asked Griphook, with a small smile on his face. He found that he liked the Goblins a lot. They knew how possessive a pirate is about their treasure.

"This man is now a part of my family. I want you to move everything in his vaults to a trust vault under the Potter-Newgate family," he said with a bigger smirk. The head of Severus snapped up at him, looking at him in shock. Did the man expect him to take everything he owned?

"The money and possessions are yours to do with what you please. I will not take them from you," he said with care, before a small smile spread across the worn man's face,

They stayed in Gringotts for a total of thirty minutes to get everything that belonged the Severus moved under his control. This included the Prince vaults, the Snape vaults, and the his potions vault. He made sure the neither Dumbledore, The Ministry, or anyone else could claim the vaults without starting a war with the goblins and himself.

After that, he portkeyed to Potter-Newgate Manor.

As soon as dropped in the front of the house, he was swarmed by his children. They could feel him, and they rushed forward. He could tell that most of them are worried, until they saw Severus in his arms. The man is subconsciously gripping his shirt, looking at his new siblings in fear.

"Pops brought us a new brother," shouted Thatch with a smile. Severus mentioned to be let down. Edward did as he asked, this man needs to get to know his new brothers.

"Thatch, he has had a hard life. I want you to show him the roped. He will need all of you to show him what a family is like," he said, before Severus was swarmed himself. The man looked absolutely shocked as his new siblings began to hug him.

Some of them were talking so fast, he could barley understand them.

"Do you really have to go pops," whined Thatch, drawing all the children's attention to their father figure. Edward knew they wanted him to stay, but he could not.

"I must go. Severus, I want you to pen your resignation to the Ministry and to Dumbledore. You are not allowed to leave Potter Manor without Thatch with you. There are dangerous people and until your trained, you will not go out alone. I love all of you. Make me proud children," he said, before portkeying to Hogwarts.

He landed with a small pop. Those things are not that bad. Compared to a few other modes of travel from his world, it could have been a lot worse. He quickly made his way to the Hufflepuff Common room. All of his children are sitting around the fire. Neville is working on some type of homework. After the attack, Smith's belongings were thrown out of the Hufflepuff dorms. Then, Neville and his belongings took his place. Sprout tried to move Smith back in, only to be informed that he would be killed if he stayed in Hufflepuff.

So Smith was moved to Gryffindor, where he fit in pretty good. Because of Smith's actions, which were explained to the other Hufflepufffs, the boy is not a social pariah. No one in Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and most of Gryffindor refused to speak to Smith. This included the other boys as well.

It had only been three days since the start of the school year. They already got reactions from every house. The Hufflepuff house seemed to be wary of them, but were shocked at how loyal they are. The Slytherin house looked at them like they were insects to be squashed. However, they like how well they stick together with their group. The Ravenclaws were completely interested in them, but are to scared to approach them. The Gryffindors acted if they were bugs as well.

Things have changed around the school. McGonnigal came back from St. Mungos. She is currently suing Dumbledore for putting a compulsion web on her. It hit the Daily Prophet. With Severus now gone, the school to change more.

He could only hope that his children could help Severus with hat he needs.

"Hey Pops, the other schools are going to be here in a few weeks. I can't want to see what is the best these wizards and witches can do," joked Marco, in his normal clothes. Laughs broke out among the group. These people are so weak. All it would take is Buggy the Clown to take them over.

"You have another brother now," he said, before the heads of his children snapped to him in shock.

"Really who," shouted Ash, bouncing up and down in his seat. Ash was an average pirate before he joined his crew. After that, he found his love for guns. The boy is a sharp shooter, with deadly aim. While he is not better then Shank's sharpshooter, they had a lot of contests.

"Severus Snape is your new brother. He has retired from teaching. Apparently, he was only teaching here because Dumbledore threatened to send him to Azkaban. Apparently, he wanted his little spy close on hand," he sneered out. He said it loud enough for the other Hufflepuffs to hear. His children growled in anger. If their new brother was hurt by that bastard, there would be hell to pay.

A stomach growl brought them out of their anger. Ace had his hand behind his head in embarrassment. Smiling, they stood, before making their way down to the Great Hall. They came dow just in time to see one of their owls land in front of Dumbledore.

He could only hope it was a howler.

Taking their seats, they watched the show start. Apparently, it is a howler.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR DAMN SCHEMING. IF VOLDEMORT RETURNS, FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER SPY. JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE THE LEADER OF THE LIGHT DOES NOT GIVE THE RIGHT TO CONTROL PEOPLE. I KNOW THAT DAMNED PROPHECY IS FAKE. YOU MURDERED THE ONLY WOMEN I LOVED SO YOU COULD HAVE A LITTLE WEAPON TO DEAL WITH VOLDEMORT. YOU CREATED HIM, YOU DEAL WITH HIM. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO FORCE ME TO STAY IN THAT DAMNED SCHOOL. THE WAY YOU FORCED ME TO TEACH THE STUDENTS WERE HORRID. THE SLYTHERINS WERE UNBEARABLE, THE GRYFFINDORS ANNOYING, BUT THE HUFFLEPUFFS, AND RAVENCLAWS WERE BETTER THEN THE OTHERS. GOODBYE! I QUIT," shouted the letter.

The Great hall remained silent for a few second, before whispering broke out. Dumbledore forced Snape to treated everyone that way. Glares started to get directed to Dumbledore. The Slytherins hated him even mor for taking away their beloved professor. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs for the man's actions against their teacher.

Apparently, when Severus was not under Dumbledore's watch, he would help the other students. Most of the Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws already knew something was wrong with the professor, who would be the best person they knew when Dumbledore was not in.

Edward could only smile. Faith in Dumbledore is going down hill. This is better then he expected. They had not even been here a week.

000000000

The next few weeks went by slowly. A man named Slughorn became their new Potions teacher. He was a bug to them. All he wanted was famous connections. How pathetic.

Today is the day where the other students are coming here. The Whitebeard Pirates are on edge. they are so bored. They have nothing to do. Most of the night, they spend it working out like crazy. They got letters from home.

Apparently Severus is slowly getting better. The man is on a special diet for now. Apparently the man has very little mean on his boats. Thatch is making sure he is getting the right potions to make his bones, and body stronger. In a few more weeks, Severus will start training to be strong.

Edward got word that the Ministry tried to get in control of the Snape and Prince Vaults only to be threatened. It appears that it did not please the Ministry very well. They tried again, but when threats of war started from the Goblin Nation, the Ministry stopped.

"Boss, look at the others," laughed Marco, bringing him out of his thoughts. Apparently the first school showed up, to be only girls. They had an Aura that drew the other boys to them. Looking over his sons, he noticed that they looked completely bored. The girls are way to skinny for the taste of any warrior. Their skin to pale, like it has never seen the sun before, and they looked really weak.

Looking over at the Hogwarts boy, he snorted. Those idiots are drooling in front of the girls.

Dumbledore welcomed the girls, who sat right across from them. All of the girls looked absolutely interested in them. The girls looked annoyed as they were ignored, and looked even more determined at them.

The other school came in. It is all boys. The boys came in acting tough. They reminded him of the Navy at home. They may look tough, but true skill will shown in the battle field. The headmaster of the school reminded him of a really weak Marine, who used to be a pirate. The pirate turned his back on his Nakama.

The girls looked annoyed, their aura getting bigger. The boys, besides his crew, started to have pools of drool coming out of their mouths.

"You girls are pathetic,' he sneered at them. The girls froze where they sat, eyes wide in shock. Was it really that shocking that they were not drooling. males of this world are weak. Even Neville is not drooling. He is just reading the book in front of him.

"How can you not like us," snapped one of the girls, anger on her face. Apparently, they have never been rejected before.

"Most of us grew up in another world. We are not effected by your stupid Aura. You are not our type, go bug someone else," snapped Ash, glaring at the girls. The girls glared at them.

"Boa Hancock is more beautiful more then any of you could ever be," said Haruta, leaning back slightly. She knew that these girls are going to be a major problem in the future.

The girls looked even more determined at her brothers.

"Girls, if you so much as want a date with any of my children, you will have to beat Haruta in a battle. There will be no magic, only physical. If you can not beat here, then you are not allowed to date any of my children," Edward snapped, drawing the girls attention to him. The girls looked at Haruta. Most of them looked like she was an easy beat. They were going to get their asses handed to him.

"Deal," said one of the girls.

"Do you want to get this over with," asked Haruta, standing up. The girls nodded, standing.

"Wait,' demanded Edward, before they could leave to go fight outside. Haruta glared at the girls.

"You will hand over your wands to me, or you will not fight her," he said, holding out his hands. Many of the girls looked absolutely shock at him. Did they really expect him to let him keep them?

"Now,' he demanded, before one by one, the girls handed over their wands. He gave them to their headmistress.

"Now we shall go outside, where the fight will take place. Any dirty moves dealing with any sort of magic, will disqualify you," he said, before standing.

They made their way outside. Many of the teachers were trying to stop the fight. They came out to the empty field.

"Begin," he shouted. The girls attacked Haruta with punches, trying beat the seasoned warrior. The fight was over in less then a minutes. Edward looked down at the fallen girls.

"You are not even worth our notice. I will not allow any of you to date any of my children," he sneered, before turning around, heading toward the castle. this wasn't just about just beating the girls. All of the schools

He could sense the spell coming at him, way before he dodge. He turned to see one of the girls. She was next to the model, glaring at him with hatred in her eyes. All he did is look at her, before walking up to her. This child thinks because she is beautiful, she could have everything she wants.

Stopping in front of her, he knew exactly what her punishment would be.

"Ace, do your work," he told his son. The girl glared heatedly at him. She must of had a second wand. Marco looked at Ace, before the polite boy sighed. This would be a show to their strength.

Walking up, next to Pops, Ace glared at the girl. How dare this brat attack Pops.

"Heat Haze," he shouted, throwing fire her way. Although, he did not want to really hurt her, he will scar her.

Her scream broke the teachers out of their shock. Ace brought the fire back, before making the flames return to him. The girls face is burnt, and scared. She does not deserve forgiveness.

"Be thankful I can not kill you," he sneered at her, the girls stared at him shock. They must have never seen anyone hurt anyone before.

This world really needs to change.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**From Youikina  
**


End file.
